Jedi (heroic class)
Jedi at Large Jedi combine physical training with mastery of the Force. Jedi concentrate on battle prowess, defense, and lightsaber training. Additionally, they are ambassadors of the Jedi order, protecting the Republic from all dangers. Few are strong enough in the Force and have the devotion to walk the Jedi’s path, but those few are awarded with a powerful ally. They walk in a larger world than those who neither feel nor heed the Force. Exploits All Jedi journey into the galaxy at large to further their own knowledge and to help those in need. They take their responsibility seriously, considering even mundane missions to be personal tests. Most Jedi follow the light side, but some become darksiders and use the Force for evil or selfish intent. Those imbued with the light side refrain from using the Force for every task, preferring to find other solutions and save the Force for when it is truly needed. Those who succumb to the dark side use every advantage at their disposal, wielding the Force to solve problems as a soldier would use a blaster to destroy a stingfly. Characteristics The Jedi’s strength flows from the Force, granting her special powers. This character often masters the ability to feel the living Force in the world within her. Charisma and Wisdom are the most important abilities for a Jedi, although any of the other abilities are nearly as important. Background A Jedi typically starts out as a Padawan learner attached to a Jedi Master. (Prior to 1st level, the character trained as a student with the Jedi Council. She begins her heroic career at 1st level when she is selected as a Padawan learner.) The Jedi has a genuine desire to use the Force to help the people of the galaxy. A Jedi has a deep connection to her mentor and the Jedi order but often operates with only tangential contact with either master or order. Still, not all who study the Jedi arts are actually members of the Jedi order. During the Old Sith Wars (thousands of years before the Battle of Yavin), many Sith acolytes and initiates are often members of this class before becoming a Sith apprentice under a particular Sith Lord. Examples of Jedi Luke Skywalker (After training under Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda), Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Bastila Shan, Quinlan Vos. Jedi Class Traits Jedi have the following game statistics. Abilities A Jedi should be gifted in all abilities, but Wisdom and Charisma are the most important. Strength and Dexterity are also useful. Hit Points Jedi begin play at 1st level with a number of hit points equal to 30 + their Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, Jedi gain 1d10 hit points + their Constitution Modifier. Force Points Jedi gain a number of Force points equal to 5 + one-half their character level (rounded down) at 1st level and every time they gain a new level in this class. Any Force points left over from previous levels are lost. Defense Bonuses At 1st level, you gain a +1 class bonus to your Fortitude Defense, Reflex Defense, and Will Defense. Lightsaber You start play with a lightsaber provided by your Master. Later, you can build your own lightsaber (see the Build Lightsaber section below). Skills Jedi start with 2 + their Intelligence modifier in trained skills chosen from the following class skills: Acrobatics, Endurance, Initiative, Jump, Knowledge (taken individually), Mechanics, Perception, Pilot, Use the Force. Starting Feats At 1st level, you gain the following bonus feats: Force Sensitivity Weapon Proficiency (lightsabers, simple weapons) Bonus Feats At each even-numbered level (2nd, 4th, 6th, …), you gain a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list, and you must meet any prerequisites (if any) for that feat: Acrobatic Strike, Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Double Attack, Dual Weapon Mastery (I, II, and III), Great Cleave, Improved Charge, Improved Disarm, Martial Arts (I, II, and III), Melee Defense, Mobility, Quick Draw, Power Attack, Powerful Charge, Rapid Strike, Running Attack, Skill Focus, Skill Training, Strong in the Force, Triple Attack, Triple Crit, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (lightsabers). Talents At 1st level and every odd-numbered level thereafter, (3rd, 5th, 7th, …), you select a talent from any of the following talent trees. You may choose a talent from any tree you wish, but you must meet the prerequisites (if any) of the chosen talent. No talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. Click on the links to learn more about a given talent tree or talent. Build Lightsaber At 7th level and beyond, you can build your own lightsaber as long you have at least 7 heroic levels and both the Force Sensitivity and Weapon Proficiency (lightsaber) feats. You must spend 1,500 credits to obtain the basic components, and 24 uninterrupted hours constructing the weapon. At the end of this time, make a DC 20 Use the Force check; you cannot take 20 on this check. If the check succeeds, you complete the lightsaber’s construction. If the check fails, you may spend another 24 hours dismantling and rebuilding the flawed weapon. Once the lightsaber is constructed, you may spend a Force Point to attune it (a full-round action). From that point on, you gain a +1 bonus on all attack rolls made with your scratch-built Lightsaber. No one else who wield the weapon gains this bonus. For more advanced features (such as double-bladed, long-haft, or custom crystal), see the Lightsaber Construction page. Credits A 1st-level Jedi starts play with 3d4 × 100 credits. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Heroic Classes Category:Core Rules